


Race to the Finish

by lionessvalenti



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Cybersex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Joshua find ways to be intimate in their long-distance relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to the Finish

Steve knew a long-distance relationship wasn't going to be easy. A regular relationship was hard, but now, here he was, up until one AM every night talking to Joshua on Skype. He hadn't even met Joshua in person, but after the first time they met during one Claudia's chats with her brother, there was definitely a spark.

Claudia covered her ears whenever Steve would mention Joshua. Whenever she did, Pete would grab her wrists and pry her hands away from her head, asking, "You don't want Jinksy as a brother-in-law?"

"Sure I do," Claudia would reply, "but I don't need to hear about it."

That was all the approval Steve needed.

"You look exhausted," Steve said once Joshua's face appeared on the screen, maybe ten minutes later than they'd agreed to meet. Joshua's hair was still all mussed and he looked a bit sleepy. It was early in Switzerland, but usually Joshua logged on after he'd already showered.

Joshua shook his head. "I overslept. I almost missed our date."

"That's okay," Steve replied. He grinned. "You look cute. I'd hoped I'd get to see you first thing in the morning one day, but I didn't think it was going to be like this."

With a throaty laugh, Joshua nodded. "Yeah, me too. I literally just rolled out of bed. Are you back in South Dakota yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, we got back this afternoon." Steve had spent most of the week in Detroit with Claudia obtaining some of Marvin Gaye's original recordings. "It's good to be home."

"I'll bet." Joshua ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. "You get a little bit more privacy there."

Steve snorted. "Yeah, right. At least at a hotel, I can lock the door. No one knocks here. Pete's the worst for that."

Joshua laughed. "If I'd known that, I would have overslept while you were on the road. I woke up with this crazy hard-on and I haven't had a chance to do anything about it. Seeing you isn't exactly helping."

"This is more what I had in mind in my first thing in the morning fantasies," Steve replied with a grin. "But I wish I were there to help you take care of it. I'm pretty good at that."

"Are you, now?"

"I've never had any complaints," Steve said. He paused to listen around the house, but didn't hear anything. "You know, I think everyone else in the house is asleep."

A slow grin spread across Joshua's face. "Are you asking me to masturbate for you?"

Steve blushed as he laughed. He hadn't quite meant it like that, but now that it was brought up, it didn't sound like a bad idea. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

Joshua looked down, maybe checking out his erection, possibly rubbing his hand over it. Steve shifted in his seat, his own cock starting to perk up at the thought.

"I'll do it with you," he said before Joshua could respond, just in case he was feeling self conscious about the idea. "It'll almost be like sex."

Joshua laughed. "I don't know about that. I think we might need to at least be in the same country for it to almost be like sex, but it might be more fun than doing it by myself. Are you sure no one would walk in?"

"You want me to put a chair under the doorknob?"

"No, that's all right. It's more of a risk for you than it is for me. If someone walks in, they won't see me doing anything."

Steve felt his face heat up at the idea of someone walking on him, not only jerking off, but with an audience. It would be embarrassing, but it would be totally mortifying if Claudia were the one to walk in. She'd probably never be able to look at him ever again. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at her, either.

Joshua started laughing. "You still want to?"

"I do," Steve replied, putting all thoughts of his co-workers out of his mind. He spread his legs and unzipped his jeans. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Joshua said with a nod. He gave Steve a guilty little grin. "I've never done this kind of thing before. I've hardly even masturbated to porn. Usually I just do it in the shower."

Steve grinned, thinking of Joshua in the shower, and maybe even joining him there. "You want to take it slow?"

Joshua shook his head. "No. In fact, I bet I can come before you do."

"You're on!" Steve reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. It hadn't taken any time for him to get fully hard. He didn't waste any time with taking it slow, but just started working his hand around his dick. He looked up at the screen to see Joshua leaning his head back and exposing his throat. He could just imagine -- nothing. He didn't know what Joshua's body was like.

"Hey," he said, not stopping or even slowing down, "what's your dick look like?"

Joshua looked at the camera and laughed. "It's, uh, average, I guess? I don't really know. There's nothing really special about it."

"I doubt that," Steve replied, but it was enough for him to form a mental image, whether it right or not. It was something to hold onto until he got to see it in person.

Joshua laughed again. "What about yours?"

"Average. Maybe six inches?" Steve guessed. He glanced down at his cock and his hand, trying to see if there was something distinctive he could mention to help with the mental image. "It's sort of on the thick side."

"What would we be doing if we were together?" Joshua asked, sounding a little breathless. "Since you're the experienced one."

Steve laughed. He didn't have _that_ much experience, but Joshua didn't need to know that. "We'd be doing this, except I'd be the one jerking you off."

Joshua threw his head back and groaned. "I wish you were here. I wish you were here, I'd -- ohhh, oh!"

He might have lost the race, but there nothing like the sound of of Joshua's orgasm to send Steve quickly over the edge. He bit his lip to keep from crying out; he didn't want to wake up the rest of the household. He took a deep breath as he glanced up at the screen, at Joshua's red, sweaty face.

"You're so hot," Steve said, blurting out the first words to come to mind.

"And I wish you were here," Joshua said with a sad smile. "I want to kiss you. I want to know what that's like."

Steve smiled. "Me too. Tell me I don't have to wait until Christmas to actually get to meet you."

Joshua laughed and leaned his head back against his chair. "I could, but you'd know I'm lying."

"I don't care. Lie to me."

"I wish I could see you before Christmas," Joshua said, and Steve knew it was the truth.


End file.
